Die Todesserfeier
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: „Es war Montag der 31. Oktober im Jahre 1981…“ der Fall Voldemorts aus der Sicht der Todesser One-Shot


Es war Montag der 31. Oktober im Jahre 1981 und die Herrschaft des dunklen Lords hatte den Höhepunkt erreicht.

Heute sollte der einzige sterben, der Lord Voldemort besiegen konnte. Die Todesser hatten sich zu einem Freudenfest in der Malfoy Manor zusammen gefunden und hörten gespannt den Worten ihres Herrn.

„Meine lieben Kinder, heute ist ein historischer Tag! Heute werde ich Harry Potter töten, unseren größten Feind! Und wenn der Junge tot ist wird auch der Orden keinen größeren Widerstand mehr leisten! Bald schon meine Söhne und Töchter werden wir im Ministerium einmarschieren und eure Kinder werden die dunklen Künste in den Mauern Hogwarts erlernen!"

Alle jubelten und klatschten.

„Feiert meine Todesser! Bald werden wir über die Ungläubigen herrschen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und machte sich auf zu töten.

Das Fest begann mit einem großen Büfett und angenehmen Geplauder. Nicht jeder kannte jeden und einige hatten noch nicht ein Mal ihre Masken abgenommen, doch dies war nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Lucius Malfoy, der stolze und schöne Gastgeber, hatte die Aufgabe die Versammelten bei Laune zu halten und jeder wusste, dass Mr. Malfoy der Beste hier für war. Und heute hatte er sich mal wieder übertroffen.

Gegen halb elf bat er um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gäste.

„Liebe Brüder und Schwestern, da heute so ein einmaliger Freudentag ist, habe ich für jeden von euch für heute Abend ein Geschenk!"

Er gab seiner Frau ein Zeichen und diese kam mit einer Leine in der Hand zu ihm. An dieser Leine waren nackte Männer und Frauen mit Hilfe von Halsbändern befestigt.

„Für jeden das Richtige! Das verspreche ich und ihr dürft die ganze Nacht mit ihnen machen was ihr wollt! Außer natürlich töten, schwängern ist erlaubt!"

Die Männer unter den Todessern lachten.

„Also, nehmt euch was ihr wollt!" rief er lachend und ließ die Gefangenen frei.

Normalerweise wurde nur eine Frau von allen gequält, doch da Mr. Malfoy es nicht zu ließ, dass eines seiner Zuchttiere bei einer solchen Veranstaltung getötet wurde, war dies meist nur ein kurzer Spaß.

Die Frauen, die schon einigermaßen an so was gewöhnt waren und schon die einzelnen Todesser kannten, liefen als erstes las. Einige von ihnen kamen sogar zu den Männern, von denen sie wussten, dass diese sie nur vergewaltigen wollten, doch die Meisten wurden von anderen Männern festgehalten und somit von den meist maskierten Männern zuerst in Besitz genommen.

Die jungen, vielleicht grad erst eingefangenen Muggel Frauen und die Männer (die normalerweise nie aus den Kerkern herauskamen wurden) verdeckten ängstlich ihre Geschlechter. Doch sobald alle mutigen „Tiere" vergeben waren, kamen die Todesser zu den Opfern und bald waren alle verteilt.

„Lucius," verlangte eine energische Stimme, hinter dem Hausherren, nach dessen Aufmerksamkeit, „da ist kein Mann für mich dabei!"

„Ah Bellatrix," erkannte Lucius seine Schwägerin, obwohl sie eine der Maskierten war, „Natürlich hab ich dich nicht vergessen! Wie könnte ich es wagen eine so schöne Frau ohne Spielzeug zu lassen? Aber genüge ich dir nicht?"

„Ach du, sag so etwas doch nicht!" scherzte sie zurück, „Wir werden nachher noch genug Zeit haben, wenn meine Schwester schläft!"

„Mal sehen, aber erst dein Spielzeug." Er führte seine Geliebte in einen Nebenraum.

Hier war ein Mann an die Wand gefesselt, der aussah, als ob die schweren Eisenketten an seinen Handgelenken gerechtfertigt waren. In schulterlangen Strähnen fiel ihm das pechschwarze Haar ins Gesicht, seine Muskeln spannten sich an, sie waren so groß wie ein Quaffel und diese strahlend blauen Augen des zwei Meter Mannes glänzten in blankem Hass.

Als die beiden Zauberer eintraten riss er an seinen Ketten und zeigte knurrend seine weißen Zähne.

„Oh Lucius!" seufzte die Hexe mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und fiel Mr. Malfoy um den Hals, „Das ist das schönste, was du mir je geschenkt hast! Auch wenn es nur für paar Stunden ist!"

„Er ist erst vor ein drei Stunden eingefangen worden! Aber ich muss dich jetzt allein lassen. Ich hab unserem Held der Stunde einen ganz besonderen Leckerbissen versprochen!" entschuldigte er sich und ging hinaus.

„Meine lieben Gäste," ergriff der Blonde wieder das Wort, „Liebe Freunde, Bekannte und Gleichgesinnte, wir feiern heute ein großartiges Ereignis: Den Tod Harry Potters!"

Allgemeiner Jubel.

„Doch," fuhr der Redner fort, als er es geschafft hatte die Lautstärke der Menge zu senken, „wir hätten nie eine solche Chance gehabt, das Versteck zu finden, wenn da nicht dieser Mann gewesen wäre. Wurmschwanz!"

Der untersetzte Mann, mit den wässerigen Augen, trat mit einer Miene ein, als ob er gerade den gesamten Orden des Phönix allein zur Strecke gebracht hätte!

Mr. Malfoy ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch er hasste diesen Animagus, der mehr Ratte als Mensch war. Wenn es nach Lucius gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Wurmschwanz in seinem Ratten Körper bleiben sollen.

Dieser Peter hatte seine besten und langjährigen Freunde ausspioniert und am Ende verraten.

„Wer einmal die Seiten wechselt, kann und wird es jeder Zeit wieder tun!" dachte Malfoy zornig. Doch leider hatte die Information des Verräters mehr wird als alles Andere.

„Und nun" sprach Lucius weiter, nach dem der Applaus für den „Helden" abgeklungen war, „hier ist deine gerechtfertigte Belohnung, mein lieber Peter! Der schönste Vogel aus meinem Käfig. Der Schwan der Schwäne! Meine Aphrodite!"

An einer goldenen Leine, welche wie bei den Anderen an einem Halsband festgemacht war, wurde eine bildschöne Frau hinein geführt.

Ihr Haar glänzte wie Gold, die Augen waren sanft und so blau und tief wie das Meer. Ihre Haut war weich, zart und hatte die Farbe von Milch. Sie war nicht nackt wie die anderen Sklaven, sondern war gehüllt in halbdurchsichtigen Stoff.

Aphrodite war die schönste Frau in dem Stall der Malfoys und nur wenigen wurde die Gunst zuteil, sie zu berühren.

Mit einer symbolischen Geste legte Lucius die Leine in Peters Hände und beglückwünschte ihn.

Alles war perfekt, jeder war in Feststimmung und alle waren sich des Sieges der dunklen Macht sicher. Als plötzlich das Glück, die Freude und die Zufriedenheit aus allen Gesichtern verschwand. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten war alle gute Stimmung verflogen und vorbei.

Es war wie ein Stich in das Herz eines jeden Todessers. Mr. Malfoy sang vor Grauen und Trauer in die Knie und nicht wenige taten es ihm gleich.

Ein entsetzter Schrei kam aus der Nebenkammer und Bellatrix lief mit totenbleichem Gesicht zu ihrem Schwager.

„Sag, dass das nicht war ist, Lucius!" flehte sie ihn an.

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, den Tränen nah. Mr. Malfoy war der oberste und erste unter den Todessern gewesen und er spürte, dass es Zeit war Maasnamen zu ergreifen. Also nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen, richtete sich auf und sagte mit ruhiger, gefasster Stimme, „Meine lieben Brüder und Schwestern, der dunkle Lord, der uns so lange Zeit geführt hat ist von uns gegangen."

Natürlich hatte dies jeder bemerkt, doch mit den Worten Lucius Malfoys war es bittere Gewissheit geworden. Viele der Frauen, darunter auch Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange brachen in Tränen aus und warfen sich auf den Boden, nicht wissend wohin mit ihrem Schmerz.

Auch bei einigen Männern sah man vereinzelt Tränen und der Rest der stehenden Todesser kniete sich hin vor Demut.

„Jedoch meine Geschwister" begann der Gastgeber erneut, „ist noch nicht alles verloren! Er hat nur seine Macht und seinen Körper verloren, doch er ich noch da. Ich spüre seine Präsenz immer noch, schwach und klein, doch sie ist da! Also verzweifelt nicht, ihr Soldaten des Bösen, er wird wieder kommen und uns zum Sieg führen!"

Dies weckte Hoffnung und einige sahen ihn an, als ob sie fragen wollten, „Wirst du uns weiter führen?"

„Und was wird bis dahin aus uns, Malfoy?" sprach einer der Maskierten das aus, was alle dachten. Es war Severus Snape, der nun seine Maske abnahm und zu Lucius trat.

„Wer wird uns führen bis der dunkle Lord wieder seine Macht zurück erlangt hat?" er lachte kurz und kalt, „Du, Lucius!"

„Nein und du sicher auch nicht, Severus!" erklärte der Blonde ebenfalls kälter als Eis, „niemand wird irgendetwas weiterführen! Wir werden unsere Häuser von allem säubern was in irgendeiner Form daran erinnert, dass wir Todesser sind. Wir werden jeden Monat ein Treffen veranstalten, sodass wir in losem Kontakt bleiben. Natürlich wird man einige von uns fangen und nach Askaban bringen, doch ihr dürft niemals vergessen für was ihr kämpft und das der dunkle Lord wieder kommen wird!"

Nach einer kurzen Überlegungspause fragte Mr. Malfoy, „Seit ihr alle damit einverstanden?"

„Nein, wir wollen nicht untätig rumsitzen und nichts tun!" schrie einer der jüngeren Todesser, es war Bartermius Crouch.

„Genau!" stimmte ihm Bellatrix zu und stand mit entschlossenem Blick auf.

„Wie ihr wollt." Sagte der ältere Malfoy, „Jeder sollte tun was er für richtig hält, doch möchte ich jeden von euch raten," und bei diesen Worten verengten sich seine Augen, „dass er es sich mindestens zwei mal überlegt, die Seiten zu wechseln und einen von uns zu verraten. Denn der dunkle Lord _wird_ wieder kommen und dann wird jeder das seinige bekommen! Und nun geht. Es tut mir leit, aber das Fest ist hiermit beendet!"

Gemurmel folgte und einer nach dem anderen disapparierte.

„Willst du wirglich nicht nach ihm suchen?" fragte die junge Frau neben Lucius.

„Nein, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Wenn ich dabei erwischt werde, dass ich nach ihm suche, werde ich nie wieder von nutzen für ihn sein!" rechtfertigte er sich, „Aber das heißt wohl auch, dass du heute nicht bei mir bleibst, oder?"

„Nein, ich gehe jetzt!" bestätigte Bellatrix und disapparierte.

Kurze Zeit später begann das Ministerium, mit seinen Auroren, viele der Todesser einzusperren. Darunter auch Bellatrix, Snape (der sich wie Karkuroff frei kaufen konnte) und viele der jungen Generation, die nun die Blüte ihres Lebens in Askaban, mit den wieder unter die Kontrolle des Ministeriums gebrachten Dementoren, verbringen würden.

Viele wurden auch von anderen Todessern (z.B. Igor Karkuroff) verraten.

Nur wenige blieben auf freiem Fuß, wie die Malfoys.

Peter Pettigrew hatte es am schlechtesten, denn nicht die Auroren waren hinter ihm her, sondern die Todesser. Doch er tauchte nach einiger Zeit unter und alle dachten, Sirius Blak hätte ihn getötet.

Es war für alle eine furchtbare Zeit, die Zeit nach dem 31. Oktober 1981.

Ende


End file.
